


Coloring With Broken Crayons

by BirthrightSoup



Series: Megstiel Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Meg Masters-centric, Prequel, Sad, Tom is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirthrightSoup/pseuds/BirthrightSoup
Summary: This is the beginning of a series I'm going to be working on, this is a prequel to the main story and this one explains poor Meg's unpleasant homelife.





	Coloring With Broken Crayons

Meg doesn’t have a mom. She’s never had a mom. Dad says Mom's death is no one's fault. Tom says that Meg killed Mom because their mom died in childbirth, Tom reminds Meg of this fact a lot. Tom doesn’t like Meg at all and never has. Tom breaks her crayons and slaps her and calls her names. Since Tom’s older he’s in charge of her when Dad is gone and he’s gone a lot.

As Tom gets older he gets meaner when she’s ten and he’s thirteen Tom shoves Meg down the stairs and she ends up with bruises all over. She wears long sleeves to cover them up and doesn’t tell anyone what happened. That’s the first time shoves her down the stairs but it isn’t the last time.

Tom calls her weak when she cries so Meg almost never cries, instead she gets angry when people make her upset or sad she yells at them and it makes her feel a little better after cause they don't get away with hurting her like Tom always does. 

Meg used to have friends but all of them left her because she's a bitch. Meg knows that she's a bitch but she has to be, to protect herself, to avoid being weak, so Tom will leave her alone and hurt her less. 

The people Meg associates with aren't her friends. She knows they're using her and she's using them but that's how the assholes at school work, cause Meg, is one of the assholes.

She tries to do her schoolwork cause he grades are shitty and she doesn't really care but she still doesn't want to fail. Tom comes into her room and he's definitely in a bad mood. 

“Hey, bitch what are you doing?” he asks.

Meg ignores him, hoping that if she doesn't acknowledge him he'll go away and leave her alone. It doesn't work, he slaps her arm and gives her one of his death glares.

“Answer me when I talk to you,” he hisses.

Meg doesn't say anything which ends up being a mistake because Tom ends up beating her up. She locks herself in a bathroom to patch up her scrapes and bruises. She looks at her reflection in the mirror to take a look a the damage Tom's beating did to her face  
She's got a black eye that she'll be able to cover with makeup and a split lip which she can make up a story for. 

She continues staring at her own reflection, the dark bruise around her eye and the blood trickling from her lip stands out against her pale skin. She doesn't know what having a caring older brother is like because Tom doesn't give a damn about her. Dad doesn't really care about either then enough to be around often. She doesn't have friends to hang out with cause she drove them all away. Meg is alone.

She realizes she's crying when she sees her reflection. She attempts to wipe away the tears but they won't stop. She doesn't want Tom to hear her moment of weakness. She turns on the shower to drown out the sound of her crying. She doesn't know how long she cries but when she's done her face is all red and puffy. She feels weak and pathetic.

Castiel is one of the Novak kids, the Novak's are the big freaky religious family that everyone knows about. When she's paired with him for a group project Meg assumes that Castiel is gonna be a pretentious little asshole that she's going to hate. He isn't that at all. He's weird and quiet and not at all like Meg expected when she finds out he's named after an angel she starts calling him Clarence and it's even funnier when he doesn't understand her reference. 

Meg's life might be pretty shitty but at least she has Castiel to make things a bit more tolerable. Sometimes he can even get her to smile. Castiel isn't like any person who she's ever met and he almost seems unreal, like a unicorn, her unicorn.


End file.
